When the Avatar meets Percy Jackson
by AmberValdez
Summary: We all know that the horrible Gaea was trying to destroy the world. But after she is defeated, they run into another awkward problem...the band between cartoons and books has broken, and now the characters of Avatar the last airbender have come to PJO. Now they have to find a way to get them back to their own show, before the band is mended.
1. Annabeth has gone Jeepers

**Chapter One**

**Annabeth has gone Jeepers**

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth called from downstairs in a rather panicky voice. This scared me, especially because she was pregnant with our second child, and her first pregnancy didn't exactly go well. "What? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" I asked as I ran downstairs, panicking myself now. Annabeth was holding our daughter, Dawn's hand. I'm just going to describe Dawn; she has Annabeth's curly blonde hair, but has my eyes and most of Annabeth's facial features except her nose. Dawn looked at me, "Daddy, look, that man is throwing rocks!" I blinked, "Say _what?"_ I ran to their sides, "What the…?" I ducked as a rock went through our wall, "Hey! You're gonna have to replace that!" I yelled, walking out of the wall to see who it was, "Who are you?" I asked the girl. She looked like she was blind, and around age 22. She walked over to me, "Toph Bei-Fong. Who are you?" I stared for a moment, "P-percy Jackson." I replied, still staring at her. She was scary; she looked like she would chuck a rock at you at any second. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when she walked to my daughter. "Don't you touch her." I snarled. Toph turned to me, "Excuse me? I was only going to say that she was cute, but apparently that isn't fine with _you._" I stared at her, "Um…she's my _daughter._ I should be able to say what I want." Annabeth gave her a sad look, "Please don't hurt us. We haven't done anything to you." Toph seemed to consider this for a while. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to leave, though." She then ran away.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

That scared me. To know that there were people who were willing to kill someone by throwing rocks at them. "What if…what if she's after us?" I asked my husband as I pulled my shirt over my head, "I mean what if she's a monster? What if she's a titan in disguise? What if-" Percy interrupted me, "We'll be fine, Wise Girl. I promise." I let out a sigh, and then lay down next to him, dodging my huge belly. "I wonder if it's gonna be another girl." I whispered, shooting Percy a devilish grin. Percy groaned, "Ugh…" I laughed a bit, then shivered a bit when he put his bare, cold hand on my stomach. Percy smirked. "When is the baby supposed to be born again?" I mumbled something, "September 1st." I told him, watching him grin, "Isn't that next week?" he asked. I nodded and yawned. "Percy, I think we should go to bed. I'm exhausted." Percy grunted, "Come on, Wise Girl, the baby is going to be here in _one week_ and we don't even have an idea for what we're going to name it." I sighed, "I was thinking Winnie for a girl, or Bradley for a boy." Percy grinned, "I was thinking Winter for a girl, whom we could call Winnie if you'd like, and Tucker for a boy." I smiled, "I like it. We've got our names, Seaweed Brain, now can we go to bed?" Percy nodded, then rolled over and closed his eyes as I turned off the lamps.

_At the Di'Angelo's House…_

**Audrey's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the floor, glaring at the T.V. The news had completely ruined the weather forecast, causing Nico and I to have to postpone our wedding…again. We were beginning to think it wasn't going to happen, and that was going to be hard, because I'm pregnant, yet he doesn't know yet. It doesn't show…_yet,_ and my brother is going to kill Nico if he finds out. Yes, my brother is Percy Jackson, *cough* _twin brother. _Got a problem with that? Try me. I will blow you apart. Anyway, I don't know what to do. If my belly starts showing before our wedding…I might end up not having a husband…if you know what I mean. Not gonna mention names. *cough* Percy… my horribly overprotective brother. Ugh. But, at least the rain was going to go away by next week. I hope that ends as the case. But I can never be sure with the New York weathermen. They seem to get everything wrong. I glanced at my fiancé, who was reading something off of a cereal box. I raised my eyebrows, "Nico, what are you doing?" I asked with a small laugh. Nico glanced up with a grin, "I think we won a lottery." I blinked, "We won a lottery…off of a cereal box?" Nico grinned, "I have my ways, darling." I grunted, "Yep… you're probably cheating, aren't you?" Nico blinked, giving me a confused look, "What? No! I'm not cheating!" He laughed nervously. "That's what you said last time, but then the cops showed up at our house, mister." I said in an amused tone. Nico blinked yet again, "That was a different story!" I laughed, "Yeah, uh huh." Nico groaned, "Drop it okay? I want to spend time with you before I have to go back to Camp Jupiter to help Hazel." He said with a smile, sliding onto the couch next to me. "I'm sure you do." I said sarcastically. Nico grinned, "You know I love you." I shook my head in amusement, "Yep… you sure do."

**Leo's P.O.V**

I glanced out the window, waiting for my wife to get home. Our son had been running wild and throwing things across the apartment, but I had chosen to deal with it. Miles was a very, very hyper child, and I'm sure that came from me, since Natasha isn't exactly…jumpy. I walked over to him and stole his toy truck, which made him cry. "Miles, look, the truck is flying!" I exclaimed, making him giggle as I made the car look like it was flying. Natasha walked in around 5 minutes late, holding the groceries. "Has he been causing trouble?" She asked as she set the groceries down on our breakfast table. "Yes." I said miserably, "And did you get the call that Audrey and Nico's wedding is being postponed again?" Natasha frowned and sat on the couch, picking Miles up and sitting him on her lap, "They are? It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow!" I grunted, "I know! I guess they're listening to the New York weathermen…again." Natasha set Miles on the floor, then walked to the kitchen to put the groceries away. "I wouldn't be surprised." Was her reply. I sighed and glared out the window.

_Okay… I know I didn't put in that much of the Avatar stuff, but it becomes a thing after Audrey and Nico get married, Audrey confesses she's pregnant to her brother; not her husband, and Annabeth has her baby. I know it seems like a lot, but believe me, it'll go by fast. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! I love to see what you think! Bye, guys!_


	2. Baby, Baby

**Chapter 2**

**Baby, baby…**

**Audrey's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch, moping as my fiancé had left an hour before to shadow-travel to Camp Jupiter. I had decided to tell him that I was pregnant over the phone, so I dialed his number, "Hey." I said with a small sigh, "Hey?" Was the confused reply. I groaned, "I'm just going to tell you now. I'm pregnant." I heard a loud gasp, then a low growl, "NICO DI'ANGELO IS DEAD." I then realized I had accidentally dialed my brother instead. Crap. "Uh…hi Percy…goodbye now!" I quickly hung up, freaking out. Shoot. _Shoot. __**SHOOT.**_ When Nico got back, Percy was going to kill him, and it was my entire fault. I called Percy back a few minutes later, "Percy? Hey. I wanted to tell you not to kill Nico. We have been planning to have a baby, but that one night we decided to be carefree… got me pregnant. Don't take it all out on him. It was my doing as well." Percy seemed to ponder this. "Well, if the baby isn't healthy, I'm taking it out on him." He said simply. My eyes widened, "That would actually be my doing as well…" Percy let out a sigh, loud enough so I could hear him, "How far along are you? How many are you having? What is it? When is it due?" I groaned at all the questions, but answered easily, "3 months, I don't know yet, I don't know yet again, March 31st." Percy seemed to be excited about this. "Yay! I'm going to be an uncle!" I then heard Annabeth scream, "AND A FATHER! PERCYY! I NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL! ASAP!" This made me widen my eyes; her baby was going to be early. A week early. "ANNABETH!" Percy exclaimed, "I have to go! I'm gonna have a baby!" I smiled in joy for him. "I love you, brother. Have…eh, fun!" Percy groaned, "_THANKS. Really._ Bye!" I laughed a bit, and then hung up. I guess I should have told Nico in person, shouldn't I have? Well, I'm going to. But I also need to go to the hospital with Percy and Annabeth.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

The pain was easy for me. It's not as bad as it was when I was about to give birth to Dawn. That baby was a pain in the…well, stomach. Percy was acting like it was his first child about to be born. I was sort of confused, but at the same time I understood. It's complicated. Anyway, it took us about 16 minutes, 45 seconds to get to the hospital; I was counting. My back was killing me, and I wasn't exactly enjoying that. Then again, who does? Don't answer that. Percy was squeezing my hand as we entered the hospital, and for some reason…he looked more nervous than _I _was. And I was about to have a flipping baby.

_2 hours later…_

They announced that we were ready to have a baby at 6:49 pm that night. I was kind of scared, but the birth went easier than I had expected. At 10:30 pm, we had a healthy…baby…GIRL! I was right! I saw Percy jump for joy, but he was groaning at the same time. "A girl?" I heard him mutter, "My life is ruined…" That's when they announced that that wasn't the only baby that we were going to have. They didn't know how many, but they said that I was not going to have just baby Winter. Percy fainted, and that made me laugh. He didn't faint at Dawn's birth, but he wasn't having multiples then. Around 5 minutes later, they announced the birth of a baby boy, followed by a _girl._ Wow, Percy's life really was screwed. Either he had trouble producing boys, or he didn't want to. We decided on the other two names: Bradley and Victoria. Winter looked like her dad; black hair, cute nose, but she had my eyes, which made her name fit her. Bradley looked more like me; blonde hair, gray eyes, freckles, and he had his dads nose. Victoria was a crossover; Black, curly hair, green eyes, cute nose, my smile. She was smiling a few minutes after she was born, so that was how we knew. I thought she was adorable. She was so freaking beautiful, just like her siblings. I'm not sure if Dawn was happy about this, but she better be. She has no choice.


End file.
